Panther With A Cause
by CalvinHobbesGatsby
Summary: (Sequel to Rebel In The Rye) James Stark is preparing for life after Degrassi. However, he still has a few hurdles to get over. Tensions are high after Lakehurst invades, church girl Darcy Edwards nearly ruins Snake's life and career with a scandalous lie and James is forced to confront his father in a no holds barred fist fight on school grounds.
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI OR THE DIALOGUE**

To say that my senior year at Degrassi was emotionally draining, would be putting it nicely. I was hoping that the second half of my last year at Degrassi would be easy, but no, It was just as hard as all the others. First there was the Lakehurst kids invading, then that bitch Darcy Edwards almost ruined Snake's career with her lies, and finally, my dad, he was the worst. He damn near killed me in the fight. We eventually made peace, but i'm getting ahead of myself. Let me start at the beginning: It was after winter break, Emma and I had spent a lot of time together and we had sex every once in awhile, but we didn't do it too often because we wanted it to be special. I'd told Kevin that I was thinking about going to college. He said he understood my decision and we agreed to keep collaborating on breaks. It was all set up by the time Winter Break ended. On the first day back, Emma and I were walking hand in hand while she was getting over Manny going blonde.

"New semester, new hair?" Emma asked.

"I needed a change." Manny replied. "The only thing worse than going back to school is going back to school in winter."

"Well, every step we take gets us one step closer to graduation." We watched as the Degrassi parking lot got filled up with buses. Even Darcy Edwards, the ultra Christian girl noticed it.

"Why is it so busy around here?" She asked.

"Welcome to the new world of Degrassi/Lakehurst cohabitation." Emma said.

"How can the people from the school that killed J.T. be coming here?" Toby asked after some Lakehurst jerk bumped into him.

"Their school burns down, we get their ashes. Great idea school board." Emma said in a smart ass tone of voice.

"What are the chances there'll be a single cute guy?" Manny asked as we all stared at her.

"What? Sorry?" Manny said as I couldn't help but laugh.

"Manny, I swear, you have a one track mind." I said as Emma kissed me on the cheek.

"Well, maybe someone new will steal Darcy away from his evil highness." She replied as we saw Peter sucking up to his friends as Darcy walked over to him.

"His evil highness has been defeated by the powers of good, IE: me. We're in love and he's reformed. I have that effect.

"If anyone could, it's the blessed virgin Darcy." Manny said. I will admit, that one got a laugh out of me.

 **I'M SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG TO START THE FINAL CHAPTER OF THE JAMES STARK SAGA. REVIEWS APPRECIATED.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI**

It was hard getting used to all the new Lakehurst kids filling up the halls of Degrassi. Even worse was the fact that I only had one class with Emma, and it wasn't even lunch, only Media Immersions. However, we did manage to find time for ourselves. When I was in math, Emma sent me a text, she wanted to meet up under the stairs in the main foyer. I excused myself from class and made my way across the school. When I finally got over to the stairs, I went under and I saw Emma waiting for me. She smiled at me her classic haughty way.

"Finally, took you long enough." Emma said as she pressed her lips to mine. "It's not my fault Em, i ain't used to this sneaking around shit." I replied as we broke. Emma sat down as I laid my head on her lap.

"I think it's finally hitting me."

"That i'm Sexy." Emma said as she grabbed my crotch.

"No." I said laughing. "Graduation's coming. After this, every thing changes. You're going to Smithsdale. I'll be working for Kevin Smith. I'm not writing new books, but i'll Be helping him with his new films. What if we don't last?"

"James, do you want to be with me?"

"Of course I do."

"OK, and I want to be with you, so if we both want this to work, we'll make it work." Emma replied. She was right. Long distance could work as long as we were both committed to each other. "I almost forgot, I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" I asked. Emma lifted up her shirt and flashed me. She had beautiful breasts.

"God, you are such a tease." I said as Emma laughed. Suddenly, her face changed, she pulled her shirt down as I saw 2 Lakehurst guys laughing.

"Will you losers piss off?" I shouted. They ran off laughing as Emma and I sighed.

"Did I tell you I can't stand Lakehurst?" She said, annoyed as Hell.

"Who doesn't?"

 **I'VE NEVER LEFT A STORY INCOMPLETE AND I DON'T PLAN ON STARTING. REVIEWS NEEDED**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI OR THE DIALOGUE**

I got up early the next day and got to school early so I could score some PDA with Emma. We had been carefully avoiding the long distance elephant in the room and we just wanted enjoy ourselves as much as we could before we had to split up.

"My God, I hate not having classes together." I told Emma as she stopped by my lockers.

"So do I." Emma replied. "Tell you what, how bout you come over tonight and we'll love each other." As she said that, my day got a million times better. We didn't have sex every night because Emma said it had to be a reward, like if i passed a test, or if i stopped smoking.

"Have I told you that you are the best girlfriend ever?" I asked.

"I think I need to hear it again." Emma said as she pulled me closer.

"You're amazing, you're wonderful, please don't leave me." I said as i kissed her lips 3 times.

* * *

After a grueling day of dealing with losers from Lakehurst, Emma asked me and Manny to join her at the dot. As we walked in, who should we see but Peter and Darcy.

"Hey." Manny said as we sat down. "Mind if we interrupt this love fest?"

"We've got all the time in the world for friends." Darcy replied.

"We can all be friends, right?" Peter asked, looking at me and Emma.

"No recent reasons why not. People change, right?" Emma said, looking at me. She clearly wanted to move on from all the shit Peter had put us through.

"They sure do." I couldn't help but snicker as everyone looked at me. Emma smiled sweetly as she reached over and grabbed my leg as she whispered in my ear.

" _Be nice or I won't be in the mood."_ Emma warned. I sighed as I smiled at Peter.

"I'm sure you're a great guy." I choked out as a girl I didn't know walked in and saw Peter and Darcy together.

"Get a room you two." She said, "Oh wait a sec, you already did that, you sly dogs."

"You told her?" Darcy asked enraged.

"No I didn't!" Peter swore.

"Well those two fuzz-head twins won't shut up about it." Darcy got up and walked out.

"Thanks a lot." Peter told her as he followed Darcy.

"Well that was something." Manny said.

* * *

After the show at The Dot, Emma and I went back to her place and we made wonderful love. After we finished, we laid in Emma's bed, naked and entangled in each other's arms.

"I'd better get home." I said as I moved to get up, but Emma held me tight.

"Please don't leave, just stay here." she begged.

"What if Snake or Spike catch me?"

"Come on, I think they already know what's going on. Besides, we never get to sleep in the same bed. Please James." Emma pleaded, giving me puppy eyes. She and I both knew that I didn't want to leave, so I relented.

"All right." I said as we went back to snuggling. I knew there was no place i'd rather be then in Emma's arms.

 **REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI OR THE DIALOGUE**

As the days progressed, all I heard as I walked down the halls was how Lakehurst needed to maintain its "identity." I though it was relevant at first, but eventually it got old. It all came to a head in Snake's class. Emma and I were making faces at each other as Snake was closing the door. Manny came in late, followed by a even later Damien.

"Manny and Damien. A match made in lateness. Something I should know about?" Snake asked.

"Not yet, Mr. Simpson." Damien replied.

"Okay. Well while Liberty is away at leadership camp, acting vice-president Toby has an announcement."

"Um in response to concerns raised by the merger, we're gonna be holding a referendum." Toby explained as he stood up. "On Thursday we're gonna vote on whether Lakehurst clubs and teams should integrate into Degrassi's or stay separate." The whole class starting shouting out their 2 cents as Snake tried to calm the class down.

"Alright cool your jets, guys. Come on. Let's get this class started, alright?"

"Hey lets instill segregation." Emma remarked as she turned to Manny. "Apartheid worked so well in South Africa. Why not here? We should do something, Manny...Hello? Earth to Manny." Manny was entranced by Damien.

"Yeah totally. Together, good. Separate, bad." Manny replied, not really listening.

"Speaking of together or separate, what's going on with you and Damien?" Emma asked.

"Things kind of fizzled after the Lakehurst feud, kind of thanks to you actually, but am I bitter?" Manny remarked.

"At least I didn't make out with him." Emma shot back, referring to the time when I'd cheated on her with Manny.

"Em..." I started to say

"It was one make out sesh." Manny argued. "James was heartbroken because his girlfriend was sucking face with Sean Cameron."

"OK, just please, everybody calm down," I said as Manny and Emma turned away from each other. "My God, go home Lakehurst." I groaned as I put my head on the desk.

* * *

At lunch, Manny couldn't stop telling me about how happy she was that things were working for her and Damien. As we went in Snake's office for study hall, Toby had been following her exploits.

"You're on the Internet." He remarked. Emma sighed.

"Again?"

"I swear I've done nothing net-worthy." Manny promised.

"Degrassi Grapevine disagrees." Toby replied as Manny saw a picture of her and Damien.

"Good news travels fast, I guess." she replied. "Damien look we're the interracial poster children for Degrassi/Lakehurst unity." Damien came over and looked at the picture. He wasn't impressed.

"Hmm." Damien said as he sat down.

"What, too much press, too soon?"

"No it's just a little ironic. The whole separation thing was kind of my idea."

"Hold on. Why would you do that?"

"Because I believe in it. Lakehurst needs its own identity, especially now."

"Damien the rivalry is only gonna get worse. What about…?"

"No problem. We can be together ever if our schools are apart." Damien assured her.

"Wouldn't it be better if we were double together?" Manny asked.

"Manny you just don't understand politics." Damien argued as Manny got pissed.

"The only thing I don't understand is why I thought this could ever work, condescending ass." I couldn't help but laugh as she walked away.

"Hold on that came out wrong." Damien tried to say, but Manny was gone.

* * *

The next day was filled with an equal amount of drama. Manny and Damien broke up because of the unity issue, but everyone thought that it was a race issue. It all started when I went to the spirit squad to support Manny. She wanted to show Emma this new routine she was working on, but Emma was busy with student council and I had nothing better to do. I sat on the bleachers as they warmed up.

"So Manny, Chantay and I were just trying to figure out who's hotter. Brad or Kanye?" One of the girls: Holly J. asked.

"You're serious?" Manny asked. "Ryan Gosling, hands down." Holly J. and a black girl looked at each other.

"Figures." the black girl said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"As long as he's not black, right?"

"Excuse me?"

"Rumor has it you're a racist." holly J. clarified. This definitely caught me off guard. Manny was a minority as well. She wasn't racist.

"Rumor has it you have webbed toes." Manny shot back.

"Sorry Manny, but most of us understand that racism is a very serious issue."

"Manny is not racist." I said as Holly J. shot daggers at me.

"Guys I can't believe this." Manny said in desperation.

"So the rumor's true then?" the black girl asked as she stormed off.

"No!" Manny shouted in desperation. "Where are you getting this crap from?"

"People who overheard you talking to Damien today." Holly J. stated.

"Dude we were joking! This is insane. Come on. I'll prove it." Manny, Holly J., and myself left and went up to Damien's campaign booth which seemed to be doing real well. "So you heard?" Manny asked Damien as she pointed to herself. "Racist. Awesome, huh?"

"What do you mean?" Damien asked.

"Some people didn't think our joke was very funny, but seems to be working out well for you though. Lots of support, huh?"

"You think people are supporting me because of that?"

"Well I don't think it's hurting. So you need to do something for me. Hey! Listen up. Unscheduled announcement from Damien Hayes." Damien sighed as he cleared his throat.

"I heard some vicious rumors." Damien stated. "I want you all to know that Manny Santos is not a racist."

"Then why did she dump you?"

"Trust me. The reasons are far more than skin deep." Damien insisted. Manny took over from there.

"Unlike Damien, I happen to be a firm believer in unity. He wants to keep the schools divided, but what Damien doesn't get about politics is that when there's solidarity, there's strength. I hope you all remember this as you make your way to the polls." As she walked off, it was clear that she had struck a nerve. Holly J. was upset at having been wrong.

"Whatever." She said. I was getting annoyed with this diva.

"Manny's right, the real threat to Degrassi isn't racism, it's stuck up bitches like you." I said as Holly J. was floored. Unfortunately, Ms. Hatzilakos had heard me. She gave me a stare.

"I'm going." I said as we walked to her office. That's what I get for standing up for a friend.

 **REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI OR THE DIALOGUE**

The trip to Hatzilakos's office was killer on me. She chewed me out for the better part of an hour. I tried to tell her that I was just trying to stand up for Manny, but she didn't want to hear it.

"You were cussing out Holly Sinclair in the middle of the hallway, do you think that is acceptable behavior?" She asked me.

"Do you think it's ok that she was calling Manny a racist?" I asked in return.

"You'll be serving detention for the next week."

"But Ms. Hatzilakos..."

"Continue to try my patience and I'll have you suspended." She added. I sighed as I stood up and walked out.

* * *

As I left Hatzilakos's office, Emma was waiting for me.

"So what did she want?" Emma asked.

"I tried to stand up for Manny and Daphne gave me a week's worth of detention." I replied as I spit in a trash can.

"What? That's so unfair!" Emma cried out.

"Tell her that." I replied as Emma wrapped her arms around me. "God, I fucking hate these Lakehurst kids."

"They're just trying to make the best of it, just like we are." Emma replied, the voice of reason as always.

"I don't care, Heather's demon spawn sister convinces the entire cheer squad that Manny is a racist for breaking up with Damien and she gets off scot free while I get detention. If the Lakehurst kids are trying to make things work, they have a funny way of showing it." Emma turned my face to see her.

"Don't let them get to you James." She said. "Soon enough, we'll be out of here and you'll never have to see them again." I smiled.

"What else will we do once we get out of Degrassi?" I asked. Emma gave me a smirk.

"Well, maybe when I get my dorm room at Smithsdale, I can kick my roommates out, put on some honey vanilla shampoo, and make my man feel like he's the luckiest man on Earth." She replied teasingly.

"Please stop, I don't wanna get...excited in the hallway." I pleaded, feeling myself get...hard.

"All right, all right, I'll just come over to your place tonight and we can talk more." Emma said as she kissed me goodbye. As she walked away, I wasn't even pissed about Hatzilakos anymore. Emma just had that effect on people. I swear to God, she did.

 **REVIEWS NEEDED.**


End file.
